Light with a Sharpened Edge
by KeliKeli
Summary: Anna goes bizzaro, Ren and HoroHoro love each other, and poor Yoh's caught in the middle of it all! Who could be behind Anna's madness? Who could that cat belong to? Who writes these awful summaries? I do! R&R Warnings: Language, adult themes, yaoi, autho
1. Free from the Torment of Sin

Light with a Sharpened Edge 

Rating: M+

Disclaimer: Shaman King belongs to Hiroyuki Takei. Not me. TT bleh

Warnings in this chapter: yaoi and author's madness.

Light with a Sharpened Edge (yes, that's a song written by the used and yes, the chapters are the lyrics. do you have a problem with that?)

Chapter one: Free from the torment of sin

Stars. They say stars can guide you. They say your fate is written in them. Where's mine? Why do I come out here to think? I always end up... well... _not_ thinking. They're beautiful... Maybe I don't want to think... about... _him_. Gyaah! I did it again!

The tongari-haired Chinese shaman got up from the damp grass, dusted himself off, and headed for the traditional Japanese house (a.k.a. the old Funbari Inn). He twisted the knob...

"SURPRISE!"

"Gyahh! HoroHoro! What the hell is this all about!" screamed an angered Tao Ren.

"Happy Birthday," grinned HoroHoro (A/N: yay:P)

"It's. Not. My. Birth. Day," Ren muttered, pausing momentarily after each syllable. "It's August. My birthday is on the first of January."

"Oh..." The bluenette scratched his head. "Whatever..." He wrapped his arm around the Chinese's shoulders. A blush crept across Ren's face.

"Where's Anna and Yoh?" he asked with a hint of hopefulness in his voice.

"They went for a walk," answered the Ainu.

"Oh."

"Whaccha wanna do?" asked Horo.

Ren didn't answer. His knees were quivering as they always did when he was thinking about something perverted.

"We could... climb into the onsen and play marco-polo," suggested HoroHoro, removing his shirt to reveal a nicely-toned chest.

The side of Ren's mouth twitched as it did when he was excited or happy, since he wasn't used to smiling unless it was a smirk.

"O-okay...," said Ren, following HoroHoro to the outside onsen like an obedient puppy.

Ren sat in the onsen with HoroHoro shyly. (A/N: Ren is waaaaaaayyy off character... Sorry about that...) They had played marco-polo one time, but HoroHoro accidentally grabbed a part of Ren he shouldn't of. (A/N: x.x' ew)

(A/N: Too many awkward silences... Too many author's notes... I'll try to leave you guys alone now... XD)

"I have a game we can play," Horo said excitedly. "We can wrestle."

"Er.. no," said Ren.

"Okay... since you're chicken and all...," teased Horo.

"I'm not chicken!" screamed Ren, jumping onto HoroHoro.

(...ME: trying VERY, _VERY _hard not to say something about this...)

Twenty minutes of wrestling had past and Ren was still knocking Horo in the head with his fist. Ren seemed to be wining... until...

"Are you ticklish?" asked HoroHoro, tickling Ren's stomach.

"N-no... I- I! I'm not," stuttered Ren in between giggles, trying to hold back fits of laughter.

"You are! Wanna start a tickle fight?" asked HoroHoro.

"I'm _not_ ticklish and no," answered Ren, deathly afraid that if a tickle fight ensued, someone would have an accident in the onsen.

"Whatever," said HoroHoro, sitting up straight. "...You big chicken."

"I'M NOT A CHICKEN!" screamed Ren.

"If you're not a chicken, kiss me," said HoroHoro with a smug grin.

"No!"

"Okay... chicken."

"I'm not chicken!"

"Then do it."

"Fine."

"Seriously?"

"If you'll stop calling me chicken."

"Okay."

Ren neared the Ainu's face, which had closed eyes, slightly puckered lips and was also moving forward.

Their lips came dangerously close to touching when Ren pulled away.

"Aha! Chicken! Bach Bach!" laughed HoroHoro.

"Stop taunting me! I want a rematch!" screamed Ren as if it were a shaman fight.

_All right, Ren. No more hesitation. You'll show him... He'll pull away this time,_ thought Ren, nearing Horo's lips once more. Cha ching! Their lips made contact. But they both immediately pulled away, blushing furiously.

HoroHoro turned around to face Ren. He moved forward again, pulling Ren's head closer with his hand.

"W-what're you doing, you baka?" Ren panicked.

Their lips touched. But longer this time. It was a moment to be savored. They parted for air.

"Horo..."

HoroHoro's hand slipped between Ren's legs, stroking Ren into arousal.

"Hah.. ha- Horo... What are you doing?" asked a surprised Tao.

"Shhh... Relax," cooed HoroHoro.

Ren's body was stiff, his breath quickening. A small moan came from the shorter boy, making HoroHoro's pase quicken.

"Gyahh.. Horo..."

Ren felt pleasures he'd never felt before run up his spine. With a final groan, Ren became limp and used to the pleasure.

HoroHoro lifted Ren from the onsen.

"Horo, what're you- OH GOD!" Ren screamed as he felt HoroHoro's warm mouth encase his organ.

"Horo-kun..."

HoroHoro moaned, forcing Ren to feel vibrations. He sucked hard and it became all too overwhelming for Ren.

The Ainu shaman picked the Chinese up and carried him to his room, cuddling up to his naked body in his futon and leaving the sticky mess he'd made behind.

"I love you, Ren.."

"Shut up and hold me closer, baka."

(A/N: Did I just write that? O.o ARGH! I posted another Author's Note! Gomen! No more until the end, I **SWEAR**!)

With Anna and Yoh...

"Anna?" asked a worried Yoh.

No answer.

"Anna? Where'd you go?"

A rustle in the tree above.

"Who's there?" asked Yoh, his hand gripping Spring Rain's handle. He stared into the leaves. He felt a presence.

A stick snapping behind him.

Yoh turned around to see a blonde Itako walking up to him.

"Anna... where did you go?"

"...I saw a squirrel..."

"A squirrel?" asked Yoh, looking at Anna quizzically.

"...Yes, a squirrel. Do you have a problem with me chasing off a nasty squirrel?" yelled Anna.

_That _was the Anna Yoh knew. "Erm.. no.."

"Good. Are you taking me home or not?"

"Yeah. Let's go," said the brunette. He walked ahead.

A blue-eyed calico cat popped up and hissed at the Itako. Anna chuckled.

She grinned at the cat. "Buh bye, young It-"

"Anna? Are you coming?" Yoh called out, who was a good ten yards from her.

Anna nodded and ran past the cat, who hissed again and ran off to find lunch and do... kitty... things...

She caught up with Yoh and cuddled his arm. "Will we be alone?" she asked him.

"If HoroHoro and Ren are asleep," he answered, winking at her mischievously.

Anna glared and sort of growled, but continued to walk home with Yoh- clinging to his arm.

A/N: Aha! See? No more author's notes until now. Anyway, ya. Summary: HoroHoro and Ren love each other, Anna's acting strange, and there's a brilliant plot thought out behind this chapter that's for me to know and for you to find out. Unless you don't get it when the plot unravels. Then it's for me to know and for me to tell you... x.x Yeah, well.. R&R...

Review or no second chappie... and if that's not a big enough threat, review or die a slow and painful death while watching me make out with your bishie! Mwahahahaha! ...well... If your bishie's not HoroHoro, you're safe. ihuggles Horoi


	2. All This I'm Giving Up

**Light With a Sharpened Edge **

**Chapter 2: All This I'm Giving Up**

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I just read through all of my fan fictions today and realized what a dork I am… I had myself laughing on the floor of my bedroom. Any way, I wanted to update because some readers are getting a bit angst-y. :cough:Ashley:cough:**

_Taptaptaptaptap…_

Yoh stirred in his sleep.

_Taptaptaptaptaptaptap…_

"Huh?" Yoh sat up and rubbed his eyes. Anna had slept in his room, clinging to his waist while she breathed even breaths.

_Meoww…_

"Me…ow..?" Yoh echoed. "Is there a cat in here?"

_Hissss…_

Yoh looked around and in the corner of his room, two yellow eyes were staring back at him.

"I don't think you should be in here, little guy," Yoh told the eyes. They just stared back at him. "Seriously," Yoh tried again. A hiss came from the corner. A small calico stepped out of the shadows.

"Come here," Yoh encouraged the cat. "Don't be scared."

With that, the cat approached Yoh. Its claws could be heard scratching the wooden floor as it came near Yoh's sleeping mat.

"Are you scared?" Yoh asked the calico.

_"Are you scared?"_ the cat repeated the young shaman's words.

"What?" Yoh asked in astonishment.

_"Are you afraid?"_ the cat asked.

"Of what?" Yoh asked, quivering in his pj's.

_"Are… you… scared?"_ the cat repeated his first words.

"N- no!" Yoh answered. "You're obviously just a possessed cat who does not belong in here."

_"…Of what will become of you?"_ the cat continued. Yoh froze there, listening to it.

_"Young shaman, young shaman, come out to play. As long as you live, forever I shall stay. Young prince, young prince, is it your life you cherish? I thought not, so your friends shall perish."_ the cat said, twitching its tail where it sat.

This surely upset Yoh. He adored his friends dearly. "Go away, sad soul," he commanded.

_"Sad? Sad, sad… is not quite a word of right. Telling you my story would be a delight. However, it's long….and I haven't the time. To waste it now… would be a blight."_ the cat chuckled. _"Your life is a prize, a one of great size… a beautiful and glorious thing. But to take it now wouldn't be right, in the end my trophy will be the Shaman King. So if you listen and wait a while, I will send someone dear to you up the stile… the steps of death. You can keep your life. For what I want is completely a taunt… to you, your Itako wife."_

The cat glowed with a red aura and had a look of evil upon its face. It sprang into the air and headed straight for Anna, who had slept through the whole ordeal.

_"Her soul shall awake in my blood-drenched paws!!"_ the cat cried.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Yoh sprang up, Anna still at his side. He anxiously looked around the room. Sweat adorned his forehead. Little beads fell from his face as he shook with nervousness. He looked to Anna. She was alright.

"A dream?" Yoh asked himself. "No, a _nightmare_."

_Meow_

Yoh's head shot into the direction of the sound. A blue-eyed calico had wondered into his room. Yoh's eyes opened wide.

The façade of the Funbari Onsen was silent and undisturbed until the door rapidly slid open. Yoh threw the calico out of the house, shut and locked the door.

The cat shook its head and turned into the direction from which it was thrown. It tilted its head with a look of melancholy and sadly pawed at the door.

**A/N: Ended too soon, didn't it? ;3 lol Well, I'll leave you to wonder about that. I'm going to Borders to get volume 2 of Happy Hustle High by Rie Takada! X3 R&R. I'll update by next week. Perhaps we'll get to see more RenxHoroness in the next chapter, Sun Decide to Give In!**


End file.
